She Cares
by Fanggirls-4646
Summary: (3x22 Klaroline AU). At Klaus's trial some unexpected testifiers arrive.


"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God."

Klaus didn't bother to hold back his eye roll at Marcel's dramatics. He was sure this would go on for days if Marcel continued to play judge in the theatrical state. But a part of him was worried. Testimony after testimony was only proving him to be more 'guilty'. Even his own sister had given a statement against whether it was in her right mind or not.

And now looking into the eyes of Tyler Lockwood certainly wasn't reassuring.

"Yeah, I swear." Tyler replied his eyes not leaving Klaus.

Klaus adjusted his position, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking slightly. What did the pathetic excuse for a wolf intend to say.

"When Klaus first arrived in my town, his name was something to fear. The fear only grew when he used my best friend for his stupid ritual to turn himself into a hybrid. He killed her aunt, somebody that I cared for, somebody that well cared for. He killed my friend, and if it weren't for some strange sacrifice that her father made, she would have been dead. Klaus brought nothing but misery to all of us."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but said nothing yet.

"And then Klaus turned me into one of his hybrids. I was his first actually. He used me and the other hybrids as his own person slaves having us pick up his dry cleaning and move his boxes. But we all knew our only reason for being there is so he would feel like he had a family since his own family didn't even want to be around him."

Klaus noticed Rebekah bite her lip and look down at this comment. He couldn't tell whether she was ashamed or not. He hoped this meant that she was finally in her right mind.

"It didn't stop there though. Because when I finally broke free from Klaus's command, and helped all the other hybrids do the same, Klaus killed my mother." Tyler seethed.

Marcel made an amused sound. "Well I think that's about enough right there. Killed one girl's mother for coughing just a bit too loud, killed someone else's because they acted against you. The offenses just keep on rolling in."

Klaus shook his head, and stepped down from the box, moving closer to Tyler and ignoring the chants from the crowd.

"You see Lockwood, you seem to have forgotten the part where I saved you from being the pathetic excuse for a werewolf that you were. From having to turn each full moon. And let's not forget the most important thing: I saved Caroline the misery of having to continue on with you as her boyfriend, holding her back for the next millennium."

A victorious smirk played on Klaus's features but it was quickly wiped off when Tyler's fist connected with his face. More loud cheers erupted from the crowd, and Klaus could hear Marcel's laughter. Klaus turned to look at Tyler just about ready to rip the boy to shreds but at that moment another voice stole all his attention away.

"Klaus…"

He froze in place, not wanting to turn around. Not ready to see her face. Not when he was like this. Not when every single mistake he had made was floating around in this very room. He noticed the interest written all over Marcel's face and the shock written on Tyler's.

"And who might you be." Marcel asked.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes. I'm uh-" He heard her stumble for her words. He knew that was nervous. He wondered if it was because of the massive crowd of angry vampires or maybe just because she was seeing him for the first time in years. He hoped for the later.

"I know who you are." Marcel replied a smirk in place.

Of course he did. Klaus now recalled the multiple times that he had mentioned Caroline to Marcel when he had first arrived in town. He couldn't help himself. Talking about her had become as easy as talking about art. Because in theory she truly was a work of art herself.

"I just..word travels fast. And I heard about this trial. I wanted to testify "

I wanted to testify. The words rang in Klaus's ears and he wasn't sure what to think. Was she here to tell everyone about all the times that he had hurt her. All the ways that he had ruined her life. He couldn't handle it. After hearing his own sister describe the way that he had destroyed her, he didn't think that he could hear Caroline do the same.

Marcel grinned, stepping down from his makeshift throne and walking closer to the blonde. Klaus finally brought himself to turn around and look at her, and as he did every single moment he had spent with her was suddenly brought back to him in a flash.

She looked as stunning as ever, even in a simple pair of jeans and a jacket. Everything about her just radiated this certain beauty and light that didn't seem to fit in with the darkness that filled the room.

Why was she here.

"If you wish to testify then so be it. Take the stand my lady." Marcel finally said, looking Caroline over with a certain look that made Klaus want to rip his eyes out.

Caroline slowly walked over, her eyes scanning the room, landing anywhere but on him. Tyler walked over to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Caroline what are you doing here. This isn't your place to be you should be back in Dallas with your family." He said a certain anger filling his voice.

"Tyler, move out of my way. I'm here because I want to be." Caroline stated, her voice civil but her eye threatening. Klaus couldn't help the slight smile that formed on his face.

Tyler let out a sigh, but stepped away, joining the rest of the crowd as Caroline took his original place in front of Klaus. She finally looked to him now. He recognized something in her eyes. Something he had only seen once before, that day when Kol had died. It was pity.

He could barely look at her, when she was staring at him like that. He didn't want to see the pitiful look in her eyes, or think about the smile that was missing from her face.

It had been about a month since their phone call. The phone call which had replied in his head whenever there was a moment to spare.

"Any day now!" A tall man yelled from the back of the crowd. Klaus recognized him as Todd Boxer. He had killed his whole family in the 16th century when he found out that his girlfriend had been having an affair with Todd. He then turned the poor bastard and compelled him to kill the girl. Ah the good old days.

Caroline looked to Todd and rolled her eyes before looking back to Klaus once again. This time he saw a shift in her expression. Something of...determination.

"Klaus Mikaelson is what a lot of people define as pure evil." She finally stated. Cheers erupted from the crowd and Marcel smiled in satisfaction. Klaus looked to the floor, doing his best to hide his disappointment.

Caroline took a breath, before glancing around the room. "But after all that I've experienced with him I can't say I exactly agree."

And there it was. The twinge of hope that caused Klaus's head to shoot up, and his eyes to meet hers once more. She gave him a slight smile that made his heart flutter and made all of his worries die out.

She wasn't here to testify against him, she was here to testify in favor of him.

"Yes Klaus, came to my town and quite literally turned it upside down. He killed people I cared about. He turned my boyfriend-I mean ex-boyfriend into some crazy ripper and took him across the country for a murder spree. And yes he killed Tyler's mother and destroyed our relationship. But...his time in Mystic Falls wasn't all bad. There were moments. Moments where he opened my eyes to possibilities. Helped me to realize that Mystic Falls wasn't all I had. He saved my life three times, even if he was the one who put it in danger-"

"Twice." Klaus finished for her, now smiling widely at her words.

Caroline nodded. "Twice. But the fact of the matter is that Klaus isn't all evil. Sure he's made mistakes. Maybe more than the rest of us but that doesn't mean he should die. Because beneath the man who kills when he doesn't get his way and cause misery to many, there's this person who's just been hurt and betrayed one too many times. There's somebody who's scared to lose his loved ones and despite being a hybrid is still human in the same way that we all are. Because I've seen him humanity whether it be in the shape of some stupidly flattering drawing or in the form of a prom dress that helped to make my night awesome.

"Klaus Mikaelson doesn't deserve to die and if all of you think he does than maybe just maybe you should take the time out to consider the fact that you're still letting him have a grip on your lives, and on you. So just let it go. Let go of all your anger against him. Forgive what he's done to you so that you can finally just live your lives in peace. Because if there's one thing I've learned about being a vampire it's that holding grudges gets you know where."

The whole room was silent for a moment and as Klaus caught Caroline's eyes he shared unspoken words with her. _Thank You._

"Wow Care. A quick screw in the woods and suddenly you're just all for Team Klaus. What would your daughters think if they knew you were defending the man who killed thousands of innocent people."

Tyler's words caused the crowd to flair up again, people screaming insults and threats towards Caroline. Klaus wanted nothing more than to kill each of them specifically Tyler, but he knew that wouldn't exactly work out very well.

Marcel raised a hand in the air. "Enough. The girl has a point."

"I do?" Caroline questioned surprised.

Marcel grinned nodding as he stepped towards Klaus and Caroline. Klaus instantly moved to stand in front of Caroline, not sure what Marcel's intentions were.

"Klaus Mikaelson doesn't deserve to die, because death would be much too easy for him."

At this Marcel held up the blade which Klaus had become much too familiar with over the years. Caroline seemed to be confused by this but as three or four of the other vampires took hold of Klaus's arms, holding him in place as Marcel stepped closer and held the blade threateningly close to Klaus's chest.

"Wh-what is that?" Caroline asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Marcel began with a grin, "This blade will cause Klaus indescribable suffering for however long I decide to let him live. Suffering that I think will do justice to all the suffering he has put everyone in this room through during his pathetic life."

Caroline's eyes widened and she stepped forward. "No-!"

But Klaus quickly cut her off. "Caroline don't. You have a family to consider. Leave now."

Caroline's eyes met his for the last time.

"Klaus.." She whispered lowly her voice trailing off. He could hear the desperation in her voice. But they both knew she couldn't do anything. Nobody could. And so he gave her one last reassuring nod, before she turned and vamped out of the vicinity.

As the blade was put through Klaus's chest he was at least left with one last reassuring thought.

 _She cares._


End file.
